Ambrosius Goldenloin
''"Halt, you villians! Unhand that science!"'' -Ambrosius Goldenloin Sir Ambrosius Goldenloin Sir Ambrosius Goldenloin is the hero of the Institute of Law Enforcement and Heroics and saviour of the kingdom. He is often instructed by The Director to foil his former childhood friend/ex secret(ish) boyfriend Ballister Blackheart's evil schemes. He is shown to be very arrogant and acts like he should know a lot of big words, but acually doesn't. Appearance Goldenloin has long, flowing blonde hair, most often worn over his shoulders. He is often seen wearing golden armor, and is also said to wear a codpiece. Relationships Goldenloin has interactions with many of the characters: Ballister Blackheart- Goldenloin's former best friend/ex-secret (ish) boyfriend, turned nemesis, and love interest. Goldenloin is responsible for Blackheart's lack of a right arm, with he blew up with a weaponized lance given to him by the Director. He did this on purpose, although he is hesitant to admit it. Although they are often cold towards each other, Goldenloin still appears to care for his former friend. There are things in the book that reference the past romantic relationship between him and Ballister. For example, On page 220, when he tried to tell Ballister something, likely that he loved him, in case he didn't make it back alive from fighting Nimona, and The Director saying qoute (pg126) : "Your motivations are quite transparent. I know what the nature of your relationship was, I made it clear that I disapproved." and "If your fixation on him has impeded your ability to do your job, then he has truly has outlived his usefulness." Along with Ballister often saving his life a vice versa, these comments show their past romantic relationship. The relationship between the two grew increasingly apparent throughout the book, ending with a frame of Ambrosius and Ballister walking together in embrace. However, there are countless signs throughout the story prior to this. For example, in the tavern during chapter 7, we can see Ambrosius reach out and hold Ballister's hand in an attempt to remind Ballister of their past, but the metallic "clank" of Ballister's arm simultaneously reminded them of the accident which broke them apart. When Ambrosius flew out the window during the fight scene, Ballister immediately ran outside to make sure that Ambrosius was alright. After the fight, Ballister comes home upset about what had happened, refusing to speak to Nimona about the ordeal. On page 156, when the headless beast transforms into a monster, Ambrosius' first thought was to save Ballister, who lay helpless on the ground. He had to be dragged away by guards, later regaining consciousness after the attack, where his first concern was the whereabouts of Ballister. Similarly, when Ballister came to back in his lair on page 161, he immediately asks whether Goldenloin survived the attack. The conversation shared between Blackheart and Goldenloin starting on page 179 shed light on the relationship they used to have ("Things were simpler. We were together. It was good"). Following this, the rest of the book features the two former knights fighting for each other and defending each other's lives, along with Ballister referring to Ambrosius as "someone I love" on page 214. At the end of the book, it is implied that the two of them are now back together and live happily together indefinitely. '''Nimona- '''Goldenloin first meets Nimona when she and Ballister Blackheart break into a labratory. She processeds to treaten him, and shrugs it off by calling her "spunky." When Nimona goes after a runaway goon and the lab sequences to self-destuct, he quickly gets Ballister out tell him she can turn into a turtle or something. When the laboratory explodes, he lets Ballister go and later tells The Director of the new sidekick. After the news of Jaderoot breaks out, he is sent to investigate the TV station that broadcast the news, in hopest of finding the quote (pg 47) "anchorwoman." (Nimona). He is tricked by her pink painted rat and she gets away before he can catch her. When Ballister and Nimona rob the bank, he calls her a quote (pg69) "little girl disquised as a monster" but after she heals her severed head, turns into a giant lava dragon, and escapes thier trap, he says quote (pg162) "We and The Director assumed she was a girl disguised as a monster but she's not. She's a monster disguised as a girl." He was there when The Director had captured Nimona in a test tube, and saves Ballister's life before she can fry him to a crisp. Because of the way she escaped from the test tube, he calls her a monster that they need to kill, much to Ballister's annoyance. He later tries to kill the cell dragon half of Nimona on page 233, only pausing to say "I'm sorry." The cell dragon responses by slashing him in the face, and then throwing him across the room, making him fall unconscious. He hasn't spoken to or seen Nimona since. Category:Characters Category:Males